The North American School for Witches and Wizards
by TerraRini
Summary: Olivia is a young millionaire, and a witch who learned all she knew from her parents because no wizarding school exists in America yet. But she wants to change that, with the help of five other witches and wizards. Can they get the help they need after the war between Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix has devastated the Hogwarts community? (Rewritten from an older version)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Many of the names and characters in this story are the fictional creation of J.K Rowlings. All characters created by herself are the possession of the author of the Harry Potter books, from which this story loosely finds its foundation.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this story, as much as I've enjoyed harboring the idea! It started as the All American School, but I've altered it a bit. Please Review!

Prelude: The Board Meeting

"Olivia, I don't think the board can do it." A dark haired bespectacled man spoke. He appeared to be around 35, but in actuality was more like 50, fit, and well dressed. He sat across the table from the woman he was speaking to, with two others on each side of them, totalling six at the table sitting in the corner of a well to do restaurant.

"The board? What board? There are six of us, and none of us know anything about starting a school, and the problems involved!" Olivia replied.

"A School of the focus we intend to create will take so much research, and a lot of dedication, not to mention the funding it will take, and we've to order overseas for all of our supplies!" He shook his head.

"Well, not all, we can skip all the parchment stuff, and quills can be replaced with pencils...I never understood why they had to use feather quills over there anyway. And funding? Well, that's easy...I'm a millionaire aren't I?" Olivia grinned, spreading her arms out to either side, indicating herself with pride.

"And what about the government? If they find out we're teaching..." Spoke one of the others at the table, nervously. The conversation had thus far been fairly dominated by Olivia and the dark haired man named Markus.

"Right...we're teaching the youth of America EXACTLY what the youth of Europe have been learning for centuries! There are so many gifted with the blood through their ancestors here...it really is time we train them, and mould the youth to appreciate the special talents they possess." Olivia urged, excitedly.

"And parents? What will parents think? Olivia? Are you listening to me?"

"What? oh...yes! Yes, I'm listening to you. I think you're worrying far too much. Markus, there are six of us, the other schools had fewer putting efforts into it, and three of them are so famous parents are thrilled when their children receive the letter of acceptance. Of course, what I'm leaving out is that in order to create a school here in America, you need to have a school board committee of thirty staff members...but that would be a normal public school, not a private facility.

Markus looked the youngest committee member over. Olivia was very young, only 23 years old, where the other members were all above forty. They needed her, and she knew it. The older generation had grown up in a world where magic was practically unheard of, and they had only received their own education through their parents' instruction. He wondered how long it would take before the rest of them realized how much they needed a new method of educating the young magicians of the country.

"I know all about Beauxbaton, Durmstrang and Hogwarts. The Problem is, they're overseas, in areas where they are welcome. This is America, where everything is fast paced, and no one cares about their neighbors, or about magic!"

"You're very wrong, Markus Steel, there are several students dreaming of the moment they get their invitation to Hogwarts that will never come, because they're oversees. Ever since J.K published her books on the research she did on the maturation of the Hogwarts hero, Harry Potter, every child old enough to read has wanted to follow in his footsteps. Except for that bit about Voldemort, but they seem to have resolved that now, he's been vanquished, and the Hogwarts school is rebuilding..."

Angela, a brunette of medium build and veryy friendly eyes spoke. "J.K has been very helpful in providing us with ideas, Markus. With the information she's provided us, we can create a school, and hire a few professors from Britain. How hard would it be to set it up? Perhaps we can even get a few of the teachers from Hogwarts to come over and spend some time setting things up here as well? Perhaps it would be best if we offered to assist in the rebuilding of Hogwarts? It would give us an in, a way of learning about how the school is run and all that. It seems only fair that America's youth has the opportunity to receive to their magical education"!

"Markus, Angela, Stephanie, Joseph, Alex, we all need to work together for this. I can fund it, and I can help with protective charms around the place. We'll have to start the building process after we contact the British professors and see what help they are willing to give. I would suggest trying to reach Minerva McGonagall to see what information she can supply. For all we know, we could have some famous wizards standing in our midst very soon!"

Stephanie looked at her watch and frowned, leaning forward she spoke in a low voice. "I've got to go, everyone. I officially declare this meeting adjourned. We will meet again in a week's time, to discuss any further ideas on the topic of an American School of WitchCraft and Wizardry."


	2. Chapter 2: We Cant' Afford to Wait

a/n: Please review!

Chapter 1: We can't afford to wait.

The second meeting had gone much the same, with a lot of deliberation and no agreements to take action. Olivia was frustrated with the stalemate. She spent the next three days unable to focus on her business affairs, until finally she threw up her hands in disgust with herself and the rest of the committee, and reaching for a piece of paper began the letter she intended to send, hoping the others would forgive her brash move.

The Committee for a Private Magical School of North Eastern America

The Office of Olivia McDowell

Dear Headmistress McGonagall,

We, the Board committee for the establishment of a Private Magical School of North Eastern America, are seeking information regarding school founding. We know you are busy with rebuilding the Hogwarts school, and are offering our magical skills in assistance, in hopes that in exchange you might help us open a school to educate the magical youth of North Eastern America once your school is rebuilt. Please reply at your convenience.

Most Sincerely,

Olivia McDowell

With a nervous hand, Olivia folded the paper neatly and sealed it into a blank envelope, onto which she neatly wrote in the address location "Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" And fervently hoping it would reach it's destination, she placed the envelope into her purse to mail out on her way to lunch a short time later.

As she neared the restaurant where she usually lunched alone, she dropped the envelope into a blue mail box on the street, and entered "Le Petite Cafe" which was funnily named because it was a massive restaurant, set in sections to look more like you were in a small cafe. She was looking forward to her salad and hot cider, as she sat down at the table reserved for her in the quietest section of the restaurant.

It came as a surprise to her then, when Markus Steel sat down across from her as she was drinking the water provided before her drink arrived. "Hello, Markus." She smiled pleasantly, lowering her glass and idly checking her cell phone for messages as she looked up at him. He was certainly handsome, looking much younger than his fifty years, with his short dark hair combed neatly in a professional cut, his business suit smoothly ironed and he smelled of a spice she could not identify at first then decided it must be cinnamon. An odd spice for a man, but it fit him nicely.

"Hello, Olivia." He spoke in his deep voice. "I talked to Angela, and she is in agreement that we should send a delegation overseas to assist in the repair of Hogwarts. However, she does not wish to be amongst those that goes. She feels her specialty in potions would be of little assistance."

"I quite agree. There is not much to be done with potions when rebuilding a stone building, however, she is a powerful witch, and could be of some use if she wished to come." Olivia shrugged.

Markus shook his head though. "I get the impression she is hesitant to leave her husband and two children. He's a muggle you know, and the children have both displayed magical tendancies."

Olivia nodded. It was becoming more common in their little society to see more children of magical status...one of the reasons she was so determined to establish a school here. The youth of tomorrow was rapidly multiplying and would soon be more than their parents could handle. "That's reasonable. What about the others? Do they have any suggestions? I've.." She hesitated. As the youngest member of the team, it was a bit brash of her to send off that letter without discussing it with the rest of the board, but with a deep breath, she continued. "I've sent off a letter to the headmistress of Hogwarts, offering our assistance."

"You what?!" He gaped at her, making his face look even more youthful than it already did.

"I didn't want to wait any longer. We're going to need a school, Markus, and soon! If we keep waiting until everyone agrees, we'll be too old to see it happen." Her voice was almost pleading, a quality she hated in herself, but so great did she feel the need, she didn't care.

Markus continued to stare at her a moment before the waitress appeared with Olivia's meal, and took out her notebook to take Markus's order. "And for you Sir?" She asked, holding her pen ready.

"Just a coffee, please."

"Alright love." The waitress replied, walking over to the table that stood in the corner of the room supporting the coffee maker, it's decaf and regular coffee, and the fixings to go with it. She returned only a moment later, placing a hot mug in front of him and the tray holding the sugar and creamer cups.

When the waitress had gone, leaving them alone again, Markus cast the Muffliato charm on the room, to prevent them from being overheard, pulling his wand out to cast the spell and quickly replacing it in his suit coat pocket. The 9 1/2 inch wand had a core of kneazle whisker, and the wood was a hard cherry.

Olivia followed the movement with her eyes, followed by a glance at the door to ensure that no one had walked in and seen the spell casting.

Markus scowled. "I can't believe you acted without the accord of the rest of the team, Olivia. While I know that you are you are a smart young witch, you are, nevertheless, young. It was foolish of you to write without everyone's agreement."

Olivia frowned in return. "If I waited for the rest of you, it never would have happened. You know it as well as I do, Markus. While we're all good at talking, you are all too set in your ways to see the necessity of a quick result here. How long before that explosion at the capital in Maine is identified for what it was? How long before that twelve year old boy is linked to it? I'm sure someone saw him, it's only a matter of time before the cameras are repaired. His parents may have acted fast and obliviated the few witnesses standing in the room with them, but there is no guarentee they got everyone. It's not an isolated event either. We both know about the damage caused by the flooding of the House of Deeds in Androscoggin. If we're not better at teaching our youngsters, we'll have a whole new witch hunt on our hands! I'll do whatever it takes to get these kids a proper education."

Markus leaned back in his chair, sipping at his coffee. "Very well. We'll wait and see what Headmistress McGonagall has to say about the matter. Let me know when you recieve a reply." He rose, and lifting the muffling spell, left the room.

Olivia took a deep breath. Being the youngest member of the board made things difficult. People doubted her actions all the time, for instance. But she knew they could not afford to wait.


End file.
